


To Kill a Black Dragon

by AbaddonProud



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonProud/pseuds/AbaddonProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with the Divine Bell, but before Garrosh's trial, Varain takes Anduin back to Stormwind, but is unaware of his son's secret relationship with the only remaining uncorrupted black dragon in existence. Said black dragon decides to visit his prince, and Varian finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kill a Black Dragon

Anduin loved Stormwind, it was beautiful. The city never slept and there was always excitement afoot. The people of different races, the ambassadors and emissaries, everyone had a different story to tell. Most unfortunately, at this moment, Anduin absolutely despised Stormwind.

After the Prince of Stormwind had prevented Garrosh Hellscream from using the Divine Bell, nearly killing himself in the process, Varian had forced his son to return to Stormwind. Anduin had tried to convince him to let him stay, but the King would have non of it.

That's how Anduin found himself locked and guarded in his room inside Stormwind Keep. His father wasn't even here, he was in Darnassus meeting with Tyrande and Malfurion, discussing Garrosh's upcoming trail in Pandaria. That wasn't even what Anduin hated most about being locked away. The worst part was that he was separated from his boyfriend, Wrathion. They had gotten together during the Prince of Stormwind's recovery.

A quiet hissing noise brought Anduin out of his thoughts. He quickly sat up on this bed and looked around, his fingers prickling with his ready smite. He contemplated calling for his ever-present guards, but as he looked out the window, everything stilled. Grinning, the Prince of Stormwind got up and unlocked the bars covering the windows.

"Hi." He whispered to the black dragon whelp sitting on the windowsill.

The said whelp flew inside the open window and delicately landed on the bed, transforming into his humanoid form as he did so. "Hello, my dear Prince. How I have missed you." He chuckled.

The Prince of Stormwind laughed and hobbled back over to the bed. "I've missed you too, 'Thion."

Wrathion smirked slightly. "Where's your father?" He asked.

"In Darnassus, he won't be back until tomorrow." Anduin paused, scooting forward and catching the dragon in a kiss. "That we won't be disrupted."

Wrathion gently, careful to not hurt his boyfriend, began to strip the golden prince of his clothes, kissing every inch of his body that was revealed. Anduin moaned slightly and arched his hips up, trying, and failing, to rid the dragon of his clothes.

The black dragon laughed. "Let me help you with that, my dear prince." He began to remove his turban, letting his black hair tumble down, framing his face. He paused when he saw the Prince of Stormwind staring at him. "What?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing, it's just, well, your hair makes you look very handsome..." Anduin blushed.

Wrathion smiled and met the golden prince in a passionate kiss.

"Anduin! I'm back early from Darnassus! The meetings went well, and everyone seems ready for the tria-WHAT IN LIGHT'S NAME ARE YOU DOING!!??" The mighty King of Stormwind looked ready to kill Wrathion where he sat, which happened to be on top of Anduin.

The Prince of Stormwind gasped slightly and quickly grabbed the sheet to cover himself and Wrathion, who had become very quiet. The spell was broken as the black dragon turned to face Anduin, his face mixed with fear and embarrassment. "You said he was coming back tomorrow." He hissed, grabbing his clothes from where they lay on the side of the bed.

Anduin gathered his clothes and looked to his father. "Can you give us a moment to get dressed? We will explain everything, I promise."

Varian was fuming, but silently agreed, stalking off towards the library.

Wrathion's face was flushed pink. "You  _told_ me he was coming home tomorrow. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill the only uncorrupted black dragon remaining is Azeroth. I've got to get out of here." The dragon shifted quickly into his whelp form and tried to make for the still open window.

"Oh, no you don't!" Anduin grabbed the dragon and tucked him under his arm. "You're not going anywhere. We're facing this together. Like we always do, understand?"

The dragon whelp nodded. He transformed back to his turban-wearing humanoid form. "...Together." Wrathion intertwined their fingers together.

* * *

Varian looked up from his seat in the library to find his son and his boyfriend linked by their hands. The king ran a hand through his hair. "What's your name?" He looked to Wrathion.

"My name is Wrathion. I..." The dragon trailed off, looking to the golden prince who in return squeezed his hand in support. "I am the only uncorrupted black dragon left in Azeroth."

The King of Stormwind stood up and grabbed Wrathion, pinning him against the wall. "You're a  _black dragon_ and your  _sleeping_ with my son!?" He bellowed.

"I'm an  _uncorrupted_ black dragon. The red dragon Rheastrasza stole my egg, hiding it from Deathwing, my, uh, father, by the way... and Rhea purified my egg, removing all evil genes in my DNA. And I'm not taking advantage of your son. We are together. As a couple. And I love him." The black dragon tried to wriggle out of the king's grasp.

Varian looked over to Anduin. "Is this true?"

He nodded. "It is, father."

The king sighed and released Wrathion. "I do not approve. What about heirs? Who will take the crown?"

Anduin stepped forward, leaning heavily on his cane. "We've just gotten together, father. We will discuss this later on, but for right now, we are happy. I don't want to have to worry about the future when you and I are still healthy."

Varian eyed the two. "Very well. I will not force anything on you. Just... be careful, please. I have been in love with someone, but lost them. Savor each moment you have with each other."

The couple grinned and turned back to their room. The king quietly cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the black dragon. Wrathion turned slightly and smiled as Varian winked at him.

Everything would be alright.


End file.
